Noche sin sueños
by Bella Haze
Summary: Draco se hundió en los pasillos oscuros y silenciosos procurando no hacer ruido. Buscó el séptimo corredor, varita en mano, y se adentró en el recinto gigantesco, en la sala inabarcable de múltiples posibilidades donde cualquier cosa podía ser.


_Este fic participa del Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años" con el Reto temático de Agosto: Familia Malfoy._

Es una pequeña reflexión sobre lo que pudo haber sentido Draco durante sus días en la Sala Multipropósito, tal vez desentone con el personaje teniendo en cuenta lo _bulleado_ que ha sido por la propia J. K. pero ya que FanFiction es un espacio para rellenar huecos del canon y para librar nuestra imaginación, me permití redimirlo un poquito n.n Espero que les guste y de antemano agradezco sus comentarios.

Cuenta también para la Tabla de Música de **Fandom Insano** (prompt #002 - _Noche sin sueños_ ).

 **Extensión:** 644 palabras

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Noche sin sueños**

.

Draco se removió entre las sábanas, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Por aquellos días estaba embotado, sus quehaceres en el colegio se rezagaban cada vez más desde que la misión que le había sido impuesta ocupaba sus pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Llevaba horas sin poder pegar un ojo. A su lado, Crabbe roncaba molestamente haciendo que el insomnio le fastidiara más. Se levantó de golpe cuidando que nadie lo viera y se alistó lo suficiente como para salir a deambular por el castillo sin tener frío.

Un horrible resquemor brotaba dentro de él en los momentos en que pensaba detenidamente en la situación que lo asolaba. Estaba lleno de amargura y pletórico de soledad. Lo más duro era saberlo, tener consciencia de que sus compañeros de curso no vivían aquel infierno del mismo modo que él. No, ni Crabbe ni Goyle ni Pansy tenían idea de lo endemoniadamente horrible que era estar en sus zapatos; no podían imaginar lo fastidioso que era tener la obligación de ser un asesino y de tener que entregarse sin objeción a una causa que en realidad no le importaba. Ellos sólo le veían como una especie de antihéroe al cual apoyaran ciegamente. No cabía duda que ser un Malfoy era todo un honor... para los demás.

Como si de cierto valiera algo destronar a Potter de su sucio lugar, como si matar a Albus Dumbledore fuera a conmover positivamente alguna emoción dentro de él.

Se hundió en los pasillos oscuros y silenciosos procurando no hacer ruido. Buscó el séptimo corredor, varita en mano, inquieto y desvelado. Se apeó por las escaleras, caminó tres veces frente al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado y las puertas de la Sala Multipropósito se abrieron ante él. Otras noches había incurrido en la misma travesía.

Se adentró en el recinto gigantesco, en la sala inabarcable de múltiples posibilidades donde cualquier cosa podía ser. Se perdió entre los pasillos, se mezcló entre los millones de objetos y enseres mágicos agotando en el camino su propia identidad. En aquel mundo apartado al que asistía frecuentemente era imposible no sentirse pequeño; los contrastes, ajetreos, irregularidades y conjunciones de tantas cosas casi que obligaban a uno a la omisión de la existencia.

Draco avanzó entre los altos escaparates, caminó entre los interminables muros hasta que encontró el objeto que buscaba.

Sacó la varita, la cual volvía a gastarse en el intento por reparar el viejo armario. Pasaban los minutos, las horas y los hechizos... El corazón de Draco también se gastaba, rendido a la idea de que no tenía un lugar al que pertenecer. Diferentes colores de chispas se sucedían frente a sus ojos, saturados ante la variedad y cansados, mientras probaba uno y otro encantamiento sin obtener resultados fructíferos.

Alicaído, se echó en el suelo frío y empolvado, mirando el armario y maldiciéndolo para sus adentros. ¿Por qué diantres era tan difícil de reparar? ¿Quién habría sido el imbécil en romperlo? Cerró los ojos, furioso, y no pensó en nada más.

Era temprano cuando los abrió. Una calidez extraña perturbó su mejilla y Draco se despertó con la sensación de querer estar en casa, con su madre, y en una realidad no tan fatídica como la de aquellos días. Se frotó la cara para despabilarse y antes de levantarse se atrevió a soñar despierto que si reparaba el armario podría marcharse de allí, que podría escapar hacia algún lugar lejano donde no hubiera Mortífagos y muertes y donde no tuviera que atenerse a costa de su vida a los estatutos que lo rodeaban.

Soltó una risita ronca y amargada. Él era Draco Malfoy, los sueños felices no eran para él.

Salió de la sala y continuó pergeñando estrategias para cumplir su misión, volvió a extraviarse de aquel espacio vasto e insondable dejando en él sus pensamientos, tan numerosos y perdidos como aquel espacio mismo.


End file.
